


One Time

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter





	One Time

"It was just that one time," Alex admitted, "I was pretty messed up, and she was there. She gets me." she continued, not looking at Maggie, trying to suppress a cry. She hurt Maggie, she knows deep in her heart that she hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

"In ways, I don't," Maggie retorted, a guttural sound of defeat she has given Alex.

"Yes," the latter agrees, "Sometimes"

Maggie started to cry. It was not sometimes. It was all the time. All those times Alex prefer to stay silent and not talk to her. Those times Alex prefer to curl and not want to hug her in her sleep.

And Maggie has to carry it every time with her. That she's not the one that Alex needs. She's not her go-to-person. She guesses she never was. Alex doesn't talk to her the way she talks to them, with excitement and happiness that she couldn't or maybe wouldn't show to her.

Maggie became the wall that Alex prefers to stare at and utter silence. Not the wall that she wants to break and shout at every time she's angry or sad or mad for some reasons.

Alex always told her that it was nothing, that she has nothing to worry about. But Maggie knows that she has something to worry about because she loves Alex and she's one of the most important people in her life. And the only important person right now.

And all those times they've been together, Maggie guess until today that she will never get Alex. She always wishes that she could read Alex's mind so she won't have a hard time trying not to tell her and she thinks she could just pretend that it's okay because she will never get it.

It happened two months before this very day. Alex started going out late and on the weekend where Maggie is not aware of. Until today she decided to talk to Alex in this fancy restaurant near their apartment.

"What's her name?" Maggie asked, not really wanting to know who Alex is seeing, "she's tall isn't she?" Alex almost laughs but kept her composure. She was nervous, she took her wine and nodded.

"Yes, she's tall" Alex's replies were dry and Maggie was so frustrated, "Maggie"

"What's her name?" Maggie challenged, daring Alex to give up the name of someone she wants to throw a punch on and bust her ass.

"Sara," Alex was trying to drink all the wine in her glass, "Sara Lance and she works at a jewelry store"

Maggie was confused, Alex was quiet. They're both staring at each other, Maggie drank her wine, too, not removing her gaze at Alex who looks so pretty in her red dress.

A thought popped out of Maggie.

"You're seeing a jewel thief?" Maggie's voice was loud enough to attract the attention of other diners but she doesn't care, all she wanna know is why Alex is seeing this Sara, "You know I'm a cop, right?"

"Maggie, calm down. That's the other Sara, this Sara is different" Alex defended and Maggie's eyes furrowed, having none of it all.

"No, she's a thief. I'm calling the police" Maggie was angry, she took out her phone and Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop being so angry, Sawyer" she gestured to the people around her and Maggie was suddenly ashamed of her actions.

"Now you're talking, Danvers?" Maggie said and rolled her eyes at Alex, she crossed her arms and was waiting for Alex to say something.

Alex shook her head and heaved a deep sigh. She gulped her wine and stood up. Maggie was suddenly nervous, afraid that Alex will leave her in this restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked but Alex wasn't listening, she just stood there and looked at Maggie.

"Can you not make this hard enough?" Alex asked, "Why are you making this a hard thing to do?" Alex is slowly walking toward Maggie which the latter grew uncomfortable of the situation.

"Hard enough? What, you think I'm just gonna let you go and be with that---------"

"Marry me"

"Excuse me?" Maggie had to ask, she wasn't sure what she just heard.

"I said, marry me, Officer Sawyer" Alex pulled out a velvet box from her dress's pocket and knelt in front of Maggie, "Marry me, Maggie Sawyer"

Maggie's head was spinning, she was surprised but all she wants to do is to say 'yes' to Alex. She suddenly thought of Sara.

"Now, who's Sara Lance?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend and Maggie realized it all now. 

"So, she works at a jewelry store," Maggie asked, Alex nods, still adoring the cutest dork in her life who seemed to be fascinated about Alex's nicely done work.

"Yup. I got this from her store so, your answer please?" Alex opened the box and it showed a beautiful ring, shining, a simple design but a captivating one.

"What's your question again, Danvers?" Maggie playfully smiled at Alex and the angry Maggie was gone, the dimples are now showing.

"Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Alex repeated the question and the signature head tilt of Maggie that Alex loves the most was a confirmation that she wants to marry Alex, too.

"Yes, Danvers. It will always be a yes" Alex inserted the ring on Maggie's finger and they kissed in front of everybody.

Maggie hugged her girlfriend and tear up a little about the gesture. Alex was finding a way to hide this from Maggie but Maggie was tough and detects the things that seemed not pretty right about their relationship.

Now the worries are gone because she's engaged and she's about to marry the woman she's been in love with since the day they first met.


End file.
